Flash memory has been used to make storage portable among consumer devices but new non-volatile technologies that supplement flash memory are being planned for an increasing number of functions in digital consumer devices. The Phase-Change Memory (PCM) technology is a promising alternative to the current nonvolatile memory mainstream constituted by the Flash technology. PCM provides capabilities that allow system designers to re-evaluate the memory subsystems and continual improvements are needed in these subsystems.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.